1. Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION relates to a polymer composition and in particular to a composition comprising an aliphatic polyester and a stabiliser against thermal decomposition.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of such polyesters have become available commercially as the result of the development of microbiological processes for making them. The earliest example, PHB, was difficult to melt-process owing to low stability at its melting temperature. Corresponding copolyesters melt at a lower temperature. In addition, synthetic aliphatic polyesters of the head-to-head tail-to-tail type such as polybutylenesuccinate and of the head-to-tail type such as polylactic acid, polycaprolactone and synthetic polyhydroxyalkanoates, have recently become available. There is room for improvement in stability, such that greater freedom in choosing processing conditions and/or a wider range of end-uses could become available. This has recently arisen using the stereospecific polyesters produced microbiologically.